Hemkas Come Home
October 18, 2018 April 13, 2019 Jared Albert (March 26, 2019) Discovery Family April 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved March 28, 2019.|writer = Whitney Ralls|director = Allison Craig Brian Muelhaupt|previousEpisode = Underground Escape|nextEpisode = A Little Bit Enormous|episode_links = https://vimeo.com/307359609 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dBdLUUWmjdM}}Hemkas Come Home is the third episode of the second season of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, and the thirtieth in total. It premiered on August 6, 2018 in Russia and Latin America. It later premiered on April 13, 2019 in USA. Synopsis To the chagrin of Hanazuki, the two Hemkas rescued from Depriva prefer the company of Kiazuki. Then, she realizes that Kiazuki really needs them. Plot The episode begins with Kiazuki teaching a few tricks to her almost-loved Zikoro while Hanazuki talks about the dirty and dusty Hemkas who were trapped underground. She says she cannot wait to make a new family of Hemkas with them, although Kiazuki does not pay attention. She tells Hanazuki she doesn't have time for her since she is training Zikoro to spend some energy rolling around. She then states that said dirty Hemkas are now heading towards them. Hanazuki is excited to hear that but her enthusiasm vanishes when the pair of dirty hemkas rush to Kiazuki for no reason. This causes Kiazuki to fall into the rainbow lagoon along with them. This cleans them off and shows that one of them is Raspberry, and the other is Emerald. After that, the two Moonflowers are outside Hanazuki's house along with their new hemkas. Hanazuki tries to encourage the little ones to enter their house but they refuse, preferring to stay with Kiazuki. She tries to force them by dragging them by their ears but without success as their ears just stretch. Kiazuki meanwhile mocks the failed attempts of her younger sister. Hanazuki then begins to cheer the Hemkas up and try to sound funny going in and out of their house repeatedly until Kiazuki locks her inside her house so that she stops doing this stupid thing. When the younger Moonflower manages to leave, both she and Kiazuki are frustrated that both hemkas are madly obsessed with Kiazuki, to which Hanazuki promises to win the friendship of the new hemkas "With Fun!" Later, Kiazuki along with Zikoro and her new hemkas warm up a bit to spend some energy while an optimistic Hanazuki, carrying a rabbit-eared crown, tells them to celebrate the new Day of Thanks to the Hemkas in an attempt to get the attention of Raspberry and Emerald. However, they do not pay attention to her and they remain attached to Kiazuki. During a period of meditation and physical exercises Kiazuki manages to get quite affectionate to the new Hemkas so Hanazuki begins to feel a new and strange emotion towards Kiazuki. She then asks Sleepy Unicorn to help her as a translator. Sleepy begins to translate what Emerald Hemka thinks is "fun", to which the little hemka declares "For me the most fun is Kiazuki". Hanazuki is incredulous to hear that and tells Kiazuki that she is jealous of her fun. Kiazuki on the other hand, just keeps playing with Emerald Hemka to provoke Hanazuki and starts taking light dance steps. Zikoro and Raspberry join her, leaving Hanazuki completely upset. The smaller Moonflower then asks Raspberry Hemka where is his favorite place of the whole moon. Without even saying a word, the little hemka goes onto to Kiazuki's head, meaning that his favorite place is with her. At the end, Sleepy Unicorn begins to annoy Hanazuki by saying that she feels jealous of Kiazuki for not being able to befriend the hemkas, but the smaller Moonflower denies it completely without accepting that in reality that is what she feels. After a while a somewhat depressed Hanazuki lies on a slightly thoughtful hill until Little Dreamer comes down with two treasures, one in the shape of a Pie and the other in the shape of a Strawberry. Hanazuki begins to feel better, believing that both treasures are for her, but after only giving her one, Little Dreamer moves away from the place to give the other treasure to Kiazuki. Hanazuki begins to follow Little Dreamer while venting to tell the little baby why she feels so full of resentment towards his sister moonflower. In the process begins she to feel jealousy and glows emerald green, but her jealousy vanishes from her upon hearing and seeing Kiazuki for the first time a cheerful, playing with Zikoro and her pair of hemkas. She hears Kiazuki mention playing with her other zikoros that disappeared. She manages to observe Kiazuki sobbing and remembering how she played with Zikoro's friends until her moon was destroyed. Hanazuki approaches her older sister and reasons with her by telling her that soon they find her other Zikoros. Kiazuki hugs her little sister and grows her first Raspberry Treasure Tree. Hanazuki throws her own treasure to the ground to make it grow, but her treasure does not react at all, to which she takes calmly and leaves it for later. The episode ends with Kiazuki playing with her pair of Hemkas and a now very-loved Zikoro who later joins the game that Hanazuki plays with her Hemkas. Characters *Hanazuki *Kiazuki *Zikoro *Sleepy Unicorn *Hemkas *Raspberry Hemka *Emerald Hemka Gallery Trivia *This is the first time that Hanazuki feels jealous of Kiazuki. *Ironically in this episode Kiazuki plays the role of the optimistic Moonflower and Hanazuki the role of the bitter Moonflower, to the point that Kiazuki could easily plant a Treasure Tree and Hanazuki couldn't plant hers. *This episode, like its previous one, does not even have a slight reference to the strange sound that appears in "Surprise, Surprise". *It's the first time we see Kiazuki so happy. *Raspberry Hemka may not really represent Curiosity, because when Kiazuki hugs Hanazuki, she starts glowing Raspberry, which means that Raspberry Hemka represents Hope and Hopeful. *This is the episode where more sisterly love is shown between Hanazuki and Kiazuki. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2